histoire de gaufres
by shana-chan
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] quand Duo prepare le gouter et qu'il faut aller cherhcer un certain japonais...bon le résumé est nul mais je savais pas quoi mettre


Genre : Yaoi, gros n'importe quoi.

Base : gundam wing 01x02

Disclamer : j'ai beau essayer… les g-boys y sont toujours pas a moi !

°s'écroule en pleurs°

Duo : calme toi câlin même si on est pas a toi on t'aime quand même !

Shana-chan: c'est vrai ! °yeux larmoyant made in shû-chan°

Duo : vi

Shana-chan : alors je peux faire ce que je veux avec vous ! °regard à faire fondre un iceberg°

Duo : °glurps° oui…

Shana-chan : YAAAATTTTAAAAAAAAAAA !

Duo : pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça les mecs !

Shana-chan : °tente d'éviter un massacre° bonne lecture

Histoire de gaufres

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quatre, Trowa et Wuffei étaient tout les trois au salon. Ils attendaient avec anxiété le moment où le pilote 02 les appellerait dans la cuisine pour leur faire goutter ce qu'il était en train de leur préparer. Ce dernier avait refusé de leur dire ce que c'était bien évidement. Cela ne faisait que les effrayer d'avantage. Heero, lui, était resté dans sa chambre à pianoter sur son éternel pc portable.

Duo s'était enfermé dans la cuisine. Il réservait une surprise de taille à ses coéquipiers. Il était en train de leur préparer un goutter digne de ce nom.

- ils n'en reviendront pas. Foi de Shinigami !

Duo continua à s'activer dans la cuisine pendant un bon moment. Préparant la pâte, mettant la table, sortant la garniture. Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Les pilotes 03, 04 et 05 étaient à bout de nerfs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient, trop longtemps. De plus ils entendaient Duo bouger dans la cuisine, ouvrir et refermer des placards, un peu trop violement, les faisant sursauter à chaque fois. Puis, après quelques temps, une délicate odeur leurs arriva. Une odeur sucrée et douce. Odeur, qui, sur le coup, ils ne réussirent pas à identifier. Ennemie ou amie ! Telle était la question. Bon nombre de fois ils avaient été lâchement trompés par une odeur alléchante. Cette fois, ils se méfieraient.

°ouverture de serrure°

- Quat-chan, Tro-man, Fei Fei, Hee-chan ! Hurla l'américain de la cuisine. C'est prêt !

Les trois jeunes hommes ayant attendus dans le salon s'avancèrent prudemment vers les lieux du crime, lieux où ils s'attendaient toujours à ressortir les pieds devant lorsque l'américain faisait la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent Duo, debout devant la table, cachant ainsi à leur vue ce qu'il avait préparé.

- TADAMMM °s'écarte de la table°

Les yeux écarquillés, les trois pilotes qui, deux secondes plus tôt paniquaient dans le salon, n'en revenaient pas. Lorsque Duo s'était écarté, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec une montagne de gaufres fumantes, plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

- alors ! Interrogea le natté.

- Impressionnant ! Répondirent en cœur ses compagnons d'armes.

- Il est où Hee-chan !

- Il est pas descendu. Répondit Wuffei.

- C'est pas possible. Il doit encore être scotché devant l'écran de son foutu laptop ! j'vais le chercher.

Ni une ni deux, le pilote de Deathscythe se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le glaçon Yui. Il frappa et comme d'habitude ne reçut aucune réponse. Il entra dans la pièce pour voir son japonais devant l'écran de son pc.

_/ Non de . C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce truc /_

- Hee-chan ! t'as pas entendu quand je t'ai appelé ?

- 'hn'

- C'est un 'hn' oui, ou un 'hn' non ?

- C'est un 'hn' toute la galaxie t'as entendue, mais j'ai encore du boulot à faire.

- Mais j'ai préparé un super goutter pour nous cinq et si on descend pas vite, ces goinfres vont tout bouffer.

- _/ il s'est pas vu quand on a cinq minute de retard au dîner lui ! il a déjà englouti la moitié des plats/_ je t'ai dit que j'avais du boulot. Alors va rejoindre les autres et fou moi la paix.

°reprend son tapotage intensif°

- Alléééééé ! s'te plait ! chibi'eyes

_/ Si dans dix secondes il lâche pas ce truc, je connais un pc auquel j'apprendrai volontiers à voler/_

Comme si le pilote du Wing avait lu dans ses pensées, Heero se leva et rangea son pc dans son armoire, avant de soigneusement fermer celle-ci à double tour, cachant la clé quelque part sur lui **(1**). Il fini par se retourner vers l'américain qui se jeta sur lui en le remerciant, les faisant tomber tout les deux sur la moquette de la chambre. Duo était à présent à califourchon sur le bas ventre du japonais. Ce dernier lui lança un de ces regards à congeler un feu de forêt.

- Oui je sais. Si je ne me lève pas dans cinq secondes je suis mort. _/au moins, pour une fois, je ne me retrouve pas avec son flingue entre les deux yeux./_

L'américain se leva, libérant ainsi le japonais de son poids, lui permettant de se redresser à son tour. Et tout deux rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans la cuisine. Là, Heero resta béa devant la montagne de gaufres qui se dressait fièrement sur la table. Ses amis déjà à tables semblaient repus et il se dit qu'une bonne partie de cette pile avait déjà disparut dans leurs estomacs respectifs. L'un des trois pots de nutella posé sur la table était fatalement vide. Ces trois là devait avoir l'estomac bien plein. Et Heero se dit, en soldat parfait qu'il était, qu'heureusement aucune mission n'était prévu avant deux jours. Cela laisserai le temps à ses compagnons de digérer leur copieux festin.

Le japonais et l'américain se mirent à table. Entamant à leur tour la pile de gaufres. Trowa, Quatre et Wuffei, ayant déjà consommé plus que de raison, ne supportèrent pas longtemps la vision de leur deux amis faisant le concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de gaufres, et sortirent de la pièce.

Duo n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Heero. Ceux-ci brillaient, alors que d'habitude, bien qu'incroyablement captivant, ils ne reflétaient rien d'autre que l'impassibilité du soldat parfait. A cette instant, Duo pouvait y voir une lueur de défit et aussi de…il ne su dire quoi car il n'avait jamais vu cette expression chez le brun. Ils continuèrent leur défi, sans se quitter du regard, jusqu'à ce que…

- Hee-chan…

- 'hn'

- y a plus de gaufres.

- Ouais.micro sourire

_/ La vache. Ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit /_

Heero avait envi de rire. Ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais, sauf devant une imbécillité encore plus stupide que les autres, de ce baka natté. Il redevint sérieux lorsqu'il vit Duo se pencher vers lui au dessus de la table mais resta droit comme un i sur sa chaise. Puis il sentit un doigt doux et chaud se poser sur le bout de son nez et passer dessus. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse brève mais le japonais sentait son cœur battre tellement fort. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Puis il regarda Duo amené son doigt vers sa bouche pour le lécher, comme l'aurait fait un enfant qui aurait les doigts collant. Sauf qu'un enfant ne l'aurait pas regarder au même instant de cette manière.

- Du sucre. Dit simplement Duo, faisant comprendre au japonais que c'est du sucre qu'il avait ramassé sur le bout de son nez.

Mais il le regardait toujours. De manière toujours aussi intense. Son regard le brûlait, Heero aussi voulait goûter à cet américain qui le tentait depuis si longtemps. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Duo en se disant que de toute façon ce baka l'avait bien cherché. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa ses lèvres au coin de celles de Duo, débordant à moitié dessus. Les lèvres de Duo étaient douces, fraîches et avaient un goût de chocolat. Heero passa délicatement sa langue sur la jointure des lèvres de l'américain. Cela fait, il se redressa.

- Du chocolat.

- Hein !

- Là. désigne la jointure des lèvres

- Mais y a d'autres moyens pour l'enlever.

- Oui. Mais celui-ci est le plus agréable.

A cet instant, Heero regarda l'américain dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire « shinigami » digne de ceux de Duo. Et sorti de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. L'américain le regarda ébahit avant de se reprendre.

- Hey ! Hee-chan ! t'as pas le droit. Ça ce sont mes sourire à moi. Personne n'a le droit de les utiliser à part moi. J'te vole pas tes regards à tuer un immortel…alors touche pas à mes sourires !

L'américain se mit à courir en direction du soldat parfait qui rentrait dans la chambre et y pénétra à sa suite…juste avant que la porte ne se referme…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**(1) **me demandez pas où, parce que j'en sais rien

Shana-chan : voila ! Finie !

Duo : euuuuuuh… c'est tout !

Shana-chan : ben oui. Pourquoi !

Duo : s'en va déçu

Shana-chan : ore !

Quatre : hehe. Je connais un shinigami qui n'est pas content de ne pas avoir eu de lemon !

Shana-chan : quoi c'est pour ça ! Je peux pas en coller partout quand même. Et puis cette chose la plus haut, c'est juste un gros n'importe quoi.

Quatre : je sais…mais c'est Duo

Shana-chan : ralala ! Celui-là alors.

Bon voila deuxième one shot, je sais pas si c'est génial mais bon, je trouvais ça marrant…donc je l'ai écrit. Pour l'instant à vous de deviner ce qui se passe une fois que la porte c'est refermée… mais peut être que j'écrirai une suite, qui sais… a moins que ne vouliez pas bien sur. Ja !


End file.
